The Fox in the Basket
by Life.Liberty.Pursuit.of.Sense
Summary: Fnding himself in a quiet suburban town with no recolition of who he is, Naruto calls himself "Sun", and wanders about until he finds himself attached to a strange, older boy by the name of Hatsuharu Sohma. Slash/Yaoi, crossover, temperary hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1: Awake

_The Fox in the Basket_

_Chapter One: Awake Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

Static buzzed lowly in my ears, a noise both redundant and foreign. Sharp, stinging pain flowed naturally in my eyes. My head throbbed; my mouth was clammy and parched, in desperate need of water. My body couldn't move. As the static slowed and my thoughts increased, I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't open. After a few moments of slow, unresponsive fuzz, the atmosphere showed itself to me, through my one eye that was responsive. Leaves, in slow ballerina dances drifted in no hurry to me. Leaves covered almost my entire figure, giving me filtered air, the rich, full scent of quiet death. My stomach fell empty somehow, in a way not associated with substance.

The light that came through the leaves was colored, in pale shades of red and orange. Dust flickered in and out the beams playfully, heedless of gravity. I twitched my hand. The small movement disturbed a yellowing leaf, pushing it less than an inch lower. I tried to move over. Pain receding strangely, my body complied, and I turned over. The pain in my head was gone. I sat up with little difficulty. However, my other eye still did not work. I looked myself over.

What was I? I was a human, but my knowledge was skewered at about that point. The strain of pushing my thin form up suddenly dropped on me, and with no time to think, my sight fled me.

When I again woke, the ground was moving. I was in a…box. Was this right? I again surveyed my settings. Yeah, I was in a box. A metal, shaking box. Two other people where in the box as well. They were both dressed in a rather unsuitable white, with little red crosses on funny hats. They talked to each other, a rhythmic beeping accompanying their words. I didn't understand what they said, so I just let the words flow over me, happy to be with people. The shaking slowed. I looked about, the people opening the box, air rushing in. They pulled me out of the metal box, and once again, I lost my sight and sound.

The next time I woke, I was not in a metal box or a pile of vibrant leaves. This time, I was in a room; on the small side, painted cleanly in light colors mostly consisting of white and light gray. There was also a rhythmic beeping in this room, but it was farther away, so it didn't annoy me as much.

A little woman was sitting on a padded chair, holding a clipboard in her delicate hands, looking rather like she'd much rather be doing anything else. I stared at her for a while until she looked up and shrieked. I winced, not enjoying the harsh sound. She scampered out of the room, yelling a sequence of sounds.

People rushed in, yelling in commanding voices. They talked at me, giving me pricks through sharp points, fluids rushing into me.

My vision flickered dangerously, but I kept it painstakingly, the colors of my sight mixing slightly. The dull beeping slowed a bit. I disliked it. It was annoying. Some of the people left hurriedly.

I shifted my eyes outside, looking at the world. The trees where near stripped of their leaves; the few that remained an intense gold and tawny. The lawn was in the process of decay, the once lively grass now simply saddened weeds and sunburned tints. A man walked in very calmly, the slowing beeping not bothering him a bit, gave me one final prick, and I lost my precious consciousness once again.

The next time I woke up, it seemed to be a while. The people were in what looked like a strange rush, so I pulled out a sharp instrument out of my arm, and found a chair with wheels. The beeping of the weird machine increased dramatically, so I found its source and pulled its cord out. All of the people where far too much busy to hear it stop. I wheeled my funny chair out of the room. Freedom.

As I wheeled down the bumpy and unpleasant road, I thought more on who I was.

I knew I was a boy, and somewhere around seventeen or eighteen, but that was the only thing I knew about myself.

Stopping near a sunny patch of half-dead grass, I thought about what I should be called.

For some reason, I got an image of a bowl of…. noodles? Why noodles?

I looked up at the sky, just staring at it in a hazy pleasant feeling, and then after an hour or so of happy sleep, I looked at the great ball of fire burning in the sky. Sun.

"I am Sun." I said, aloud.

It sounded alright, so I decided on it.

**A/N: **Hopefully likeble.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

_The Fox in the Basket_

_Chapter Two: Reflection Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea._

_**Warning**__: This chapter may contain a __**spoiler**__ about Kyo for you..._

Sunny had lived uncomfortably in the thick woods for a while, planning and sorting out his thoughts.

He had discovered small things about himself, like particular activities he enjoyed, and favorite colors. While he was delighted at the little discoveries, he still knew nothing important about himself. He did, however, see his refection in the clear, surprisingly clean water of a pond. He had found that while still difficult, wheeling his chair was slightly easier on sand than rocks and dry leaves.

The sand was grainy and a gray shade, and full of tiny pebbles. He had been wheeling along the banks of the pond when he had seen movement on the surface of the lake. He wheeled over to see the water, and upon a quick once-over, he saw himself for the first time. His appearance was near a stereotypical angel.

He had hair that was long for a boy, but short for a girl. It was the color of the sun, light and glossy. His eyes where cobalt that while a reasonable color, was a shade he hadn't seen in any other person or object. His skin was a healthy tanned color and strange marks where on his face, even and faded, and for some reason, he thought that they had faded a great deal than they originally where. They were not deep enough to be called shallow scratches at the least. Running his fingers over his face, he felt the slim scars, barely even bumps upon his unblemished skin.

"How strange." He murmured to himself, quietly.

As soon as his thoughtful tranquility came, it vanished. Crashing and a large monstrous noise came from the forest behind him. Sunny whipped his head over to the direction, straining his now unknowingly red eyes over to the noise. Nothing happened for a moment, and the red flickered uncertainly in his eyes, but then a huge warped form clumsily moved out of the woods. It was a huge cat-like creature, with red, cat-slit eyes. The panicked creature didn't see Sunny at first, but after a moment, it saw him and froze. Sunny stared at it motionlessly, and unknowingly his eyes became almost like the animals, cat-like pupils and blazing crimson.

Sunny was terrified. He had no idea what the creature was, or if it was going to hurt him. Red chakra gathered about him, in the form of a bushy tail. If it tried to hurt him, Sunny wouldn't be able to do anything about it, sitting in his chair.

The creature did not attack, but instead was mesmerized by Sunny's tail whipping about uneasily, hissing in the air. Sunny glared at it, and then noted that the creature had pants on, long dark pants made a cargo material. They were obviously intended for human use. _Was this thing a human?_ Sunny wondered uneasily.

As if answering his question, the thing morphed into a human with bright hair and orange eyes. The human boy looked miserable and startled, but mostly wary of Sunny.

Sunny tried to be reassuring to the other boy. His chakra tail quietly disappeared.

"H-Hello." He called over shakily. "Are you okay?" He tried again. "My name is Sun. Who are you?"

The boy's expression changed to shock and fear. "Kyo. What are you?" He yelled over to Sunny, taking what looked like a defensive stance, albeit a shaky one.

Sunny blinked. "I told you." He replied. "I'm Sun." Kyo didn't look very convinced.

"What are you?" He repeated.

"What do you mean?" Sunny said confusion in his now normal pupils but still red eyes.

"Why were you tailed? Any your eyes, are you a zodiac?" Kyo said, frowning.

Sunny tilted his head. "What's a zodiac? Also, what tail?" Sunny darted his eyes behind him. No tail was there.

"What do you mean eyes?" He said. _Was it unusual to have blue eyes?_

"What do you mean what eyes-" Kyo was interrupted by a girl falling clumsily from the bushes, legs and arms scraped. Her hair was disheveled, and her blue eyes looked frantic.

"Kyo! She squeaked. She ran over to him. Kyo looked more scared that ever, backing up quickly.

"Tohru…" He said softly, in a hushed tone. She looked near tears.

"Are you okay?! I looked everywhere! I couldn't find you!" Tears where escaping her eyes now.

"Kyo…" She sobbed. Kyo grit his teeth, and then forgetting Sunny, hugged the girl emotionally. A moment later, he turned to a small cat in a cloud of glittering smoke. She grasped the cat, crying softly, but sounding much more relived. She didn't see Sunny, and after a minute she turned and walked unsteadily back to wherever she had come from, Kyo the apparent cat clutched in her arms. Sunny sat in shock for a moment, and then followed her silently as he could in her general direction.

He had to find out what that boy was! For some reason, it seemed very important.

**A/N**: Done. Okay, third chapter being typed soon.


	3. Chapter 3: HouseHome

_The Fox in the Basket_

_Chapter Three: House-Home Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea._

Small branches and crisp leaves hit Sunny's forehead as he followed the girl, Tohru and the cat-boy, Kyo.

He had been following them easily, as the more alert of the two, Kyo, was asleep, and Tohru was focused on Kyo, smiling and holding him carefully in her arms. She was singing a soft lullaby to Kyo, and Sunny had to admit it wasn't half-bad. He nodded his head absently as he wheeled the chair after them.

He frowned as he got stuck on yet another little stone in his path. He wished he could walk; it was so much easier than this. Tohru finally came to what appeared to be the end of their long trek.

Sunny cautiously stayed in the forest for a moment later than they did, and it was good he did. A kind-looking man was standing there, his thin, smooth hair in a long pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple kimono with a natural pattern of spirals printed on the thin fabric.

He talked gently to Tohru and to Kyo, and Tohru was smiling widely. He caught her calling him something like master.

The trio left, and Sunny emerged from the woods, grateful for the soft, luscious grass that now made up his road. Sunny wheeled slowly after them, a good distance away. He rather disliked waiting, he decided. It wasn't easy. He stopped behind a tree as they reached a well-built house with sliding doors.

The tall man opened the door and called something into the house. Sunny heard a faint reply as another man came to the sliding door and spoke dramatically, hands on his heart. Tohru laughed, and the group walked inside.

Sunny blinked dazedly as the door closed. He forgot that he couldn't follow them once they went inside. He pouted, and simply sat in his chair, staring at the house. He could hear faint sounds from inside, laughter and the sounds of life.

Sunny disliked this feeling, abandonment, aloneness. It felt unhappily familiar. I must have been lonely. He thought, not happy with the realization. It didn't feel too heroic to be lonely.

Sunny turned his head up, gazing at the sky. The sky was clear now, and it was warm out now, despite the fall season. Sunny soon fell half-asleep in the warm rays.

**A/N**: Okay, that's done. Next chapter up soon. : )


	4. Chapter 4: Domino Angel

The Fox in the Basket

Chapter Four: Domino Angel Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

Sunny awoke to what he was quite sure was a domino style-angel.

A man taller than him but just as thin leaned over him. He didn't seem to care about personal space, but rather get right into Sunny's.

He had a few piercings in his ears, which Sunny supposed was okay for an angel. They had free will, right? It was strange that he had no wings, but Sunny didn't really mind.

He blinked unhurriedly, eyes only half-open.

The angel had a black shirt on; covered with many silver necklaces of varying styles, included where beads, gems, and few crosses. Sunny reached out his hand slowly, and pulled on one of the jeweled necklaces.

It was a deep olive, reminding Sunny of the water he had fist seen his refection in. It was on a thin slinky chain with two other smaller glass beads on each side. They served to magnify the effect of the green jewel, a shimmery color with light silver veins interlaced inside the bead.

"I's like you necklace…" Sunny half-slurred, staring drunkenly at the angel's coffee eyes, his small hand clasped around the jewel.

"Thanks…" The angel said, seeming surprised at the comment. He attempted to straighten up, but was hindered by Sunny's grip on the jade necklace.

Giving up, he stayed at his position, very close to Sunny, watching him cautiously with warm brown orbs.

Footsteps awakened Sunny a bit more, and he swiveled his eyes sluggishly to the noise.

He was very tired…

A blurred form of something vaguely orange colored came into his vision. The blur stopped and refocused as Kyo, the cat he had seen.

"Cat…" Mumbled Sunny, staring fixedly at the orange boy.

The domino angel looked very surprised now.

"What?" Behind him, Kyo made a surprised noise and yelled something akin to monster.

Sunny frowned. _I'm not a monster,_ he thought. He felt a strong sense of déjà vu at the word.

Kyo ran over and yelled at the angel-Haru?-to get away from Sunny.

Haru backed up cautiously from Sunny, eyes sharp. "Who are you?!" Kyo yelled, eyes a quickly reddening color.

"I'm Sunny." Said Sunny, still a bit drowsy, but coherent enough to know that Haru wasn't an angel.

Kyo looked murderous now. "Stop fucking around!"

Sunny flinched, a bit shaken. "What? I don't even know what I did to you!"

Kyo opened his mouth but was interrupted by Haru's arm in front of Sunny.

"Let's have him explain first." He said in a lazy tone. Kyo frowned, but agreed grudgingly.

Sunny put his hand on the tough rubber of his wheelchair wheel and tried to follow them, but the wheel snagged itself on a thick clump of dirt.

Seeing this, Haru stepped back, and picked up Sunny with one arm supporting his back and the other holding his legs. Sunny blinked, and allowed himself to be held.

**A/N: **The Haru/Naruto action heats up from here. And don't worry; I'll take care of Rin.


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome

The Fox in the Basket

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

The path to the house was short and much easier now that Haru had picked Sunny up. The rocks and grass where of no setback now, simply objects as they walked by, no longer challenges.

Haru brought Sunny inside to the house, through a rice-paper door that gave Sunny a feeling of slight nostalgia. For what, he did not know.

Haru set Sunny down with care on one of the pillow seats partially under the table with a thick comforter-like cloth draped over it. Sunny adjusted himself best he could.

"Comfortable?" Haru asked.

Sunny nodded and smiled up at Haru. Haru gave a small one back before disappearing out the back door.

"So…" A dark-haired man sitting at the other end of the table drawled out. "Who are you?" He had a mischievous smile, and it had only widened when Haru had brought Sunny in by carrying him. He leaned forward, crossing his kimono covered arms. "I'm Shigure."

Sunny stared at the strange person.

"…" This guy had a strange aura about him. It was an awkward mixture of trustworthiness but at the same time no loyalty.

"Come on now, no reason to be so secretive." Shigure said smiling lazily.

"…Sun." He told him.

"Nice to meet you." Shigure said, and then began what was really on his mind. "Any reason you came in here carried by Haru?"

As if to answer his question, Haru came back in the room, hefting a slightly dirt-covered wheelchair through the door.

"Thank you." Sunny said to Haru, smiling relived. He hadn't known how he was going to get around.

Shigure's eyes widened faintly at the sight of the chair, but he didn't say anything.

Sunny blinked in surprise as Haru picked him up. _He's warm_. Sunny thought absent-mindedly.

Haru gently deposited Sunny back into the chair and then left once more; but this time upstairs.

Sunny looked around the house. It was nice, he supposed. There was an open doorway to the left that he thought lead to a kitchen, and other than the table; not much was in the room. It was a good thing the floor was wooden, Sunny thought, because a rug floor sounded difficult to get around on in his condition.

"Where are you from, Sunny?" Shigure asked, taking a sip from a coffee mug he was keeping close to himself to absorb the heat.

Sunny looked at Shigure for a few moments.

"Um, around here." He lied, after all, if he claimed to have no memory, they might make him go away.

Shigure raised an eye-brow but said nothing.

"Really?" He said, asking it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Sunny said hesitantly.

Looking around before speaking, Shigure took on a quieter tone.

"Sunny." Sunny looked up from his nervous fidgeting. "I don't know what you want or who you are, just remember, I'll be watching you."

Sunny felt his eyes widen.

Shigure took back to his happy face just as a girl walked in.

"Tohru!" He cheered joyfully. Tohru smiled at him tiredly.

"Hello Shigure."

"How's Kyo?" He asked cheerfully.

"He's doing okay." She answered, her smile softening. He looked over at Sunny.

"Oh, hello!" She said, bowing in greeting. "I'm Tohru Honda; it's nice to meet you."

Sunny inclined his head slightly.

"I'm Sun." He said. "Nice to meet you."

Tohru smiled at him kindly. "Are you a relative of the Sohma's?"

"No." Sunny said, shaking his head.

"Ah." Tohru said. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well…I'll go start dinner then." Tohru said, breaking the silence.

"So, where are you staying, Sunny?" Shigure asked.

"…" Sunny looked away. "Nowhere…" He muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Shigure smiled. "Why don't you just stay here for a while then?"

Sunny stared at him with wide eyes. "Are…are you sure?"

"Hey, you can stay in the extra room with Haru!" He said with a smile.

"If you're sure." Sunny said. _This Shigure guy is weird..._ He thought to himself.

Shirgure got up. "I'll go get a mattress into the room." He walked off.

Sunny stared after him.

_Today was weird…_

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will have a little bit of Haru/Naruto, I'm sorry nothing much happened this chapter. I just had to set up everything. Shigure is a manipulative bastard, but I love him so. :) _


	6. Chapter 6:Sleeping Mishap

The Fox in the Basket

Chapter Six: Sleeping Mishap

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Sunlight flitted through the cracks of the soft curtains in Haru's room, warmly laying on Sunny's peaceful face, in light slumber.

As birds awoke and grass rustled in its dark confines of soil, Sunny let his eyes open just a sliver. He had ended up going to bed about an hour after everyone else, his mind tired and uneasy. As his mind whirred to life and his eyes opened, he noted something. Haru.

Haru was hanging on the side of his bed and an inch or so would probably fall off…and onto Sunny's mattress; and in the process, Sunny himself.

Sunny cringed, the fall was a few feet, and Sunny didn't feel like being used as a cushion. Shifting slightly, Sunny tried to move his futon so that he would be out of the way.

After struggling for a few minutes, Sunny found that he could not move his bed or himself without help. Sulkily, he let himself fall back onto his bed, grumbling.

He just had to hope that Haru wouldn't fall.

After a while, nothing happened, and Sunny fell into light, pleasant sleep, only to abruptly wake up to what he had feared would happen.

Haru had fallen, and was now contentedly sleeping on him, arms wrapped around Sunny in sleepy peace, and nuzzling his neck while breathing warmly on the boy below him. He wore loose shorts and no shirt, his lightly muscled torso covering Sunny's own smaller body.

Sunny tensed, the breath knocked out of him at the impact of Haru falling.

"H-haru…" He said, blushing heavily. "H-haru, wake up." He pushed at him gently, and the only result was Haru to tighten his hold on the blonde-haired boy. Haru mumbled unintelligibly in his sleep, finally stirring.

His eyes opened; the warm brown color a comfortable contrast to Sunny's wide blue ones.

"…?" Haru looked down hazily to see the flushed, worried face of Sunny.

"Oh." He said. He didn't move.

Sunny was painfully aware of it.

Haru finally got up, shifting off of the smaller boy. "Sorry about that." He murmured, scratching his head absent-mindedly.

"It's ok." Sunny almost whispered, face bright red. His heart was pounding furiously. Haru was just on top of him, while half-naked! Sunny took a deep breath. It was okay. It was just an accident.

His breath turned into a shocked inhale when Haru's face was suddenly an inch from his own.

"You alright?" Haru asked casually, not seeming to care that if he went an inch forward, his lips would most likely have contact with Sunny's.

"Y-yes!" Sunny squeaked, feeling his face heat up.

"Better make sure." Haru went closer, and his forehead touched Sunny's.

"Hmm…you feel hot." Haru said thoughtfully. Sunny felt faint.

"IthinkI'mokay." Sunny garbled out, his blush having reached luminescent color.

"If you're sure." Haru told him, head still next to Sunny's.

It was at that moment that Tohru decided to open the door.

"Breakfast's ready you gu…" Her sentence trailed off when she saw the two of them.

Haru broke away from Sunny and stood up.

"I'm hungry." He commented, not seeming the least bit disturbed that the sole female occupant in the Sohma house had seen him in an extremely suggestive position while half-naked.

Sunny sighed. This was too much to handle in such a short time.

"Ah, Haru…" Sunny added. Haru looked over. "Hm?"

Sunny looked down slightly.

"Can you help me?" He requested; a little embarrassed to ask.

Haru nodded, and carefully picked up Sunny.

Sunny blinked.

He'd asked for help, but picking him up _bridal style_?

…Oh well.

* * *

_A/N:Man, sorry about how long these two chapters took guys._


End file.
